Shantae Farts Out Smash
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Shantae tries to get into Smash Bros, but finds out that her flatulent butt can't get in due to the large presence of farting females already in.
1. Chapter 1

Shantae was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe that Master Hand wouldn't let her into Smash. She had all the requirements, so why couldn't she go in?

"So why can't I be in!?" Shantae exclaimed.

"Because it's simple..." Master Hand pointed out, literally pointing at a few Smash girls sitting together nearby having coffee. "Because we already have enough girls!"

"Oh really now!?" Shantae exclaimed as she let out a wet fart, folding her arms together. "What do they have that I don't?"

Lady Palutena farted a brassy poot, followed by Lucina tilting and releasing bubbly farts. The female, blue shirt Wii Fit Trainer squirmed out a higher pitched fart, with Princess Peach Toadstool farting a mother load of farts, from the quaint squeaky toots to the pants pooping poots, all of them laughing together as Shantae's right eye twitched.

"They... fart too!" Shantae exclaimed as she placed her hands on Master Hand. "There's nothing wrong with that, but why can't I participate!?"

"Because we have well more than enough gassy girls here!" Master Hand snapped as he then picked up Shantae and left her on the porch of the Smash Mansion, snapping his fingers as he caused a thunderstorm to occur. "Now, if you excuse me, I got better things to do than squabble with a gassy genie." He then teleported back into the mansion, with the front doors shutting close.

Shantae grumbled as she folded her arms together, wiggling her hips as she produced several deep pitched farts. "So I can't be allowed in because Smash Bros has several farting gals already, huh...? I'll show them..." She rubbed her hands together as she dashed off, planning something... suspiciously smashing.

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, the Robotic Operation Buddy watched from a balcony on the second floor as Shantae disappeared in a puff of smoke, turning to his good psychic friend, Silver The Hedgehog, the rain hitting the windows quite hard as the thunder's boom shook the mansion a bit.

"I fear that something is going to happen to us quite soon," R.O.B. pointed out while moving his metal arms about.

Silver rolled his eyes as he sipped his cup of tea. "What else is new, Rob?"

Maga Rayquaza suddenly came spiraling around the hallways again, knocking both Silver and ROB down as he couldn't control himself.


	2. Chapter 2

R.O.B. was checking the records inside the records room as Shantae farted her way inside, humming as she wiggled her hips, making the robot sigh in disappointment.

"What do you want, miss Shantae?" ROB droned as he was not in the mood for another flatulent related misadventure.

"Well..." Shantae stated, fanning the air with her right hand as she placed her left hand on her fart factory, her flatulent butt cheeks vibrating with every fart. "I just wanted to see what you were doing, since I had quite the time with a green dragon and a silver hedgehog!"

 _"Shantae, I'm not sure this is a good idea...!" Silver The hedgehog exclaimed as he was being forced against his own will to fly using his psychic power, with the gassy Shantae holding onto his quills as a means of steering him._

 _"Nonsense! This is fun!" Shantae exclaimed, her farts causing destruction within the mansion as various pillars broke from her bassy big butt blorts._

ROB tilted his robotic head to the right. "And what did you do with Rayquaza...?" The Robotic Operation Buddy stated slowly, placing away a book containing platform records.

"Oh... I tried to see if I could be a better Pokemon than him." Shantae laughed, pulling out a tablet from the front of her fart filled pants as she showed off footage of her using her farts combined with her genie magic to beat up Rayquaza, who tried all his might as he was eventually defeated. She then swallowed the tablet as she burped and farted at the same time, holding her hands together from the front. "So now I'm wondering what to do with you, Wall-E..."

ROB was disturbed, trying to back away as much as possible, only to hit the books of various records behind him, which caused some of them to fall out of the cabinet and onto him as he felt nervous as to what Shantae could possibly do to him.


End file.
